Tears of A Happy Kunoichi
by Distant Starlite
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has finally finished his goal and now he heads home to Konoha. What will happen? Will SasuSaku ever be together? Will Sasuke ever be accepted back into Konoha?


**Me**: Alright! A special one-shot for a special day! Two updates! I already added a new chapter for Naruto My Way! I don't own Naruto! Sadly… (Note-This has not read through by Breezy-chan this time, it's my own work without her edits.)

* * *

The last Uchiha panted heavily looking down at his dead brother. He had finally avenged his family. Thinking of family, he thought back to the days with his old friends in Konoha…his home. The memories of Team 7 and all the missions…Kakashi, his old sensei…Naruto, his only true brother…Sakura…Aa…the Team's Cherry Blossom. That night when he was leaving Konoha, it broke his heart seeing the heart broken girl crying her eyes out.

'_It's decided…I'm going home to Konoha. To my cherry blossom…' _Sasuke told himself.

He buried his brother and trudged on slowly because of his fatal wounds. Remembering his goal, he began to speed up ignoring his hurting wounds. Strong winds blew and crimson blood dripped all over. Finally after 3 long days…he saw the gates. The minute he stepped into Konoha, he smiled slightly in relief and fainted. Luckily for him, Konoha's Best Medic was nearby.

"SASUKE!!!!" A pink haired girl screamed before his fainted.

'_S-Sakura…at least I could die happy knowing I saw my angel again…'_ Sasuke thought thinking he wouldn't survive.

Picking up the fallen Uchiha, Sakura sprinted all the way to the hospital. She knew she had to work on him as soon as possible.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

'_Ugh…where am I? Did I make it home? Is this heaven?' _Sasuke pondered.

Opening his eyes, he scanned around the white room. A flash of pink caught his attention. There she was, the girl he had been longing to come back to, in all her glory with her doctor's outfit.

"S-S-Sakura?" He asked as if he didn't believe it.

"Sasuke! You're awake! It's good that you finally got out of you coma!" Sakura replied turning around.

Right when she turned around, Sasuke began to notice how the years have changed her. He stared at her perfect curves in all the right places and noticed how she wasn't flat chested at all anymore. His eyes were still staring at her chest and then he looked away with a blush.

"H-How long was I out?" He asked trying to concentrate on another matter.

"Well…about 2 weeks. You had me worried there! Did you finally reach your goal? Because that could explain your fatal injuries." Sakura said.

"Gomen for making you worry. Hai, Itachi is now dead and I'm the last Uchiha alive." Sasuke said.

When Sasuke looked up to see his Sakura's face, he saw bright relieved sparkling eyes holding unsheathed tears. Then suddenly the girl pulled him into a hug crying on his shoulder, Sasuke froze stiff which Sakura noticed and backed up. But, Sasuke wouldn't let her and pulled her for a hug with a soft smile.

"It's good to have you back, I missed you so much!" Sakura sniffled.

Unknowing to them 3 couples and 8 other ninjas stood outside the room watching the reunion. Tenten was leaning against Neji with a smile and a few tears, Hinata was crying on Naruto, and Ino had a huge smile and tears running down her face as she held Shikamaru's hand. Everyone there outside was very happy that the once broken blossom became whole again.

Weeks Later, Sasuke was released from the hospital.

He walked into Yakamanka's shop for roses carrying a small bag.

"Here, it's on me! It's for Sakura isn't it?" Ino said smiling, happy for Sasuke's new found emotions towards her best friend. Nodding his thanks, Sasuke left to Sakura's house. He found her outside and greeted her.

"Come, I want to take you somewhere!" Sasuke said pulling Sakura to a place.

They arrived at a beautiful garden full of cherry blossom and many other flowers. Right in the middle near the cosmos and under the cherry trees was a picnic basket.

"For you," Sasuke said pulling out the roses. Sakura smiled and sniffed the roses, the small jester had already made her day. Although, she did wonder why they were here. The two ate their picnic lunch talking the whole time.

"Sakura, do you still feel the same ways as you did 4 years ago?" Sasuke asked.

A silence followed and then Sakura finally nodded.

"Hai…Even after all these years, I still love you Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered blushing.

"Hn…that's all I needed to know." Sasuke said smirking and leaned in planting a chaste kiss on her. The small kiss already felt like heaven, because the two finally found where they belonged.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

2 years later…

Sasuke was standing at Sakura's door fidgeting with something in his pocket. He already gave her that beautiful necklace from 2 years ago, and now he was going to ask her to marry him…but he was very nervous. Just then the door opened and the two greeted one another with a kiss. This time Sasuke brought out some Sakuras and gave it to his girlfriend. Sakura went back inside to put the flowers away and came back out. It was just then Sasuke noticed her beautiful kimono. It was white with cherry blossoms at the bottom and had a red obi. He looked down at himself and saw his black kimono with a white obi. Then the two got in the car and later they finally arrived at a huge fancy restaurant. Sasuke came by and opened Sakura's door and the two walked into the place.

"I have a reservation for 2 under Uchiha," Sasuke told the person at the podium.

Sakura blushed thinking of herself known as Uchiha Sakura. The rest of dinner went very well and then it was time…Sasuke knelt down and opened a small velvet box and said.

"Haruno Sakura, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Silence came and Sasuke thought she meant know and was about to stand back up. But then, he felt a tear drop hit him and finally Sakura gave her answer.

"Yes! A million times yes!!"

6 years later.

The Uchiha family was walking to the Hokage tower. The wedding went very well and on the honeymoon…let's just says…Sakura was sore for a long long time. Sasuke smirked at the well remembered memory and Sakura blushed knowing which one it was. Then Sasuke shifted his little son with his hair and green eyes which Sakura was holding the twin daughter. 3 other older children followed behind quietly. Later after they arrived the ceremony began and Naruto was then made Hokage. He threw his hat up while Hinata, his wife, stood beside him holding their child's hand. In the end…Team 7 each had their wishes come true. In fact, even Kakashi finally found a girlfriend/wife. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno…no Uchiha Sakura were later made the second sannins.

* * *

**Me:** Yay! It's done! Tell me what you think! This is probably my best one-shot yet!!! Again Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke!!!


End file.
